


i'd rather i lose my limbs

by covellite



Series: ARFOV [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Keralis' new roommate has been acting oddly recently, and when your roommate is a vampire that's a cause for concern. So he comes up with an arrangement.
Relationships: Keralis/Docm77 (implied), Kerealis & Docm77
Series: ARFOV [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	i'd rather i lose my limbs

They’d been living with Doc for about a month when the arrangement started. Keralis had noticed him slowly acting more and more lethargic over the weeks, and was concerned something was wrong. He and Bdubs could survive on their own, they’d gone years without Doc, but Keralis had to admit Doc made him feel a lot safer. And besides, he’d grown fond of Doc despite a general distrust of vampires. Doc was nothing like the other vampires Keralis had met; he didn’t try to kill him or act as though humanity was something to look down upon. He was arrogant and sometimes dismissive, but also willingly helped make dinner and fix up the old cabin they lived in. He never once acted like Keralis and Bdubs owed him in exchange for his protection, which was why Keralis was so intent on helping him however he could.

He waited until Bdubs was asleep, knowing the Rapture itself couldn’t wake him, before going out looking for Doc. He found him, despite the cold of the January night, sitting outside against the fence and staring off into the distance. He looked up as Keralis came closer.

“What do you want?” he asked, gruff as always. Keralis took a breath.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird lately. We’re worried.”

Doc scoffed. “Both of you?”

“Of course!” This wasn’t entirely a lie, Bdubs was definitely concerned about Doc’s behavior, but unlike Keralis he chalked it up to some sort of nefarious intent. He hadn’t quite accepted that Doc truly wanted to protect them.

“I’m fine,” Doc said flatly. It was almost believable, except immediately afterwards he doubled over and hissed in pain. “Get. Away.”

“You’re hurt.” Keralis stepped closer, and Doc waved him away insistently.

“Don’t be stupid. Stay away from me,” he growled. “I’ll be fine.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to feed, idiot. I haven’t gone hunting in over a month.” Doc looked away. “Animal blood works, but not very well. It’s not sustainable in winter.”

A cold wind blew past Keralis towards Doc, and Doc made a whimpering sound.

“Unless you want me to bite you, you’d better leave. Go inside. I’ll go find a rabbit or something.”

Keralis took another step closer. “You can drink from me.”

Doc recoiled. “ _ What? _ ”

“I know you can control yourself so I don’t get turned. And you can make sure not to take too much, no?”

“Technically, yes, but do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

“I trust you.” To Keralis’ surprise, his voice didn’t waver. Part of him blanched at the idea of a vampire’s teeth anywhere near his body, but a larger part of him just wanted Doc to be alright again. So he held a hand out.

Doc stood shakily before taking the hand in his own. He raised it to his mouth slowly, never once looking away from Keralis’ eyes. “This is your last chance to leave, Keralis.”

“Do it.”

He squeaked when Doc’s teeth first punctured the skin of his hand, but Doc either didn’t hear or was too distracted to notice. He started slowly draining blood, and Keralis had to fight to stop himself from flinching away. Doc would stop, Keralis could tell by the lucidity of his eyes, but he didn’t want him to. If this was what Doc needed to be healthy, Keralis didn’t want to discourage him from it.

To his surprise, Keralis found that being drunk from wasn’t horrible. It was a little painful, but not too much. Mostly it just felt weird, like his hand had fallen asleep.

He was almost starting to feel dizzy when Doc stopped. He pressed a kiss to the bite; Keralis was too tired to analyze what that meant. Then he started pulling Keralis towards the cabin.

“Come on.” Doc’s voice was softer than he’d ever heard it. “Let’s get you a bandage and some rest.”

Doc patched up Keralis’ hand in silence, then led him to their beat-up couch. They sat together and Keralis leaned against Doc’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Doc said quietly.

“Any time,” Keralis said sleepily. “But I’m tired now. Nighty night.”

“Night.” He pulled Keralis closer, and sat there the rest of the night.


End file.
